Lost and Found
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Neal left to Paris all alone, leaving everything and everyone he loved behind. Six months later, Alex finds him. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar.**

 **Pairing: Neal and Alex**

 **Lost and Found**

* * *

After escaping to Paris, Neal was all alone.

He had never been alone. He also had Mozzie or Alex or Kate or Peter or someone. Even in prison, he had someone, a roommate, someone to talk to.

But now he was alone.

Everyone he knew and loved and everyone who knew and loved him and even a few who didn't love him thought him to be dead.

He was all alone.

He spent months putting his life together, laying low, and missing everyone like hell.

Tough big brother Peter. Sweet and smart and tough Mamabear Elizabeth. Sarcastic and kind Mozzie. Persistent tough as nails Diane and little baby Theo. Loyal and steady Jones.

And Alex.

* * *

Then six months later, Alex came back into his life.

It had been a cold fall day in Paris when she came back into his life.

The wind was chilly but the sun was warm. He had been walking down the street when he caught a whiff of peaches and cinnamon and Alex.

He turned around and she came running up to him and before he could say anything, her hand was reaching out, heading for his cheek, and smacked him hard.

He pulled away and she tried to hit him hard, yelling and crying.

"I thought you were dead. They said you were dead!"

He simply pulled her towards him and hugged her as she sobbed onto his shoulder in the middle of Paris. They stood still as the world around them kept spinning.

* * *

Then they went to his place. He made some tea and she sat across from him, red eyes, taking in his form hungrily, like he would disappear if she took her eyes off him. He leaned against the counter and she sat on the table, the tea sitting next to her. He didn't know where to start or what to do.

His plan never involved Alex coming back. His plan involved never seeing anyone again.

"Alex."

He didn't know what to say or do next but Alex did.

Alex slid off the table and strolled over to him and Neal, who knew he deserved another punch closed his eyes.

Then she was kissing him.

She went to pull away but then he caught her in his arms and he was kissing her back, firmly. He turned them around so she pressed against the counter and then he picked her up and placed her on the counter, her ankles locking together around his waist.

She tasted like fine wine, chocolate, strawberries, and familiarity.

When he finally pulled away, their eyes met and then she was reaching for her shirt pulling it off.

Clothes were thrown all around the room and Alex and Neal got reacquainted.

* * *

Neal woke up to the feeling of fingers on his body. Alex was awake and gently tracing patterns on him. She stopped when his breathing pattern changed and he looked at her.

There was so much he wanted to say but he didn't know where to start.

Alex reached a hand out and touched his face, thumb rubbing his cheek.

"You are real."

He grabbed her fingers and kissed them.

"I'm real."

Her hands went from his cheek to his heart, feeling the steady pounding.

A sign he was alive.

"Mozzie said you were dead."

"I was dead. You were right, they were never going to let me go they were going to keep finding ways to keep me chained to them. So I found a way out and made sure everyone was protected."

Alex's feet touched his ankle where even now he could swear he still felt the ghost of his tracker.

"You didn't tell me." She sounded heartbroken.

He brushed hair out of her face.

"Alex, I couldn't tell anyone. Not Peter. Not Mozzie. Not you."

"They all cried over you."

A pause. A whisper.

"I cried over you."

Her eyes held tears as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you being so sweet? It's making it hard to be mad at you."

He buried his head into her shoulder and sighed.

"Cause I missed you. I miss everyone. You. Mozzie. Peter. Elizabeth. The baby. "

"They named the baby after you."

Neil stilled and Alex watched as all this emotion passed through his eyes.

Joy, sadness, hurt, love.

"They did?"

He whispered.

She nodded and she watched as a tear slipped down his cheek.

He cupped her face as he brought her in for a kiss.

* * *

She broke away.

"I have something to tell you."

He looked at her.

"You know you can tell me anything, Alex."

She got up and reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a picture.

She climbed back into bed and sat down and handed him the picture.

He turned it over and he saw Alex in a hospital bed, with a baby in her arms. The baby had dark hair and her eyes.

"She's beautiful.

"Her name is Sadie Katrina Hunter Caffrey."

He froze and looked up at her, mouth wide open.

Alex took a deep breath and then whispered.

"She's yours, Neal. She's your daughter."

"My daughter?"

"She's four months. When I found you died, I nearly lost her, the doctor told me to take it easy. After she was born I wanted out of the life I went to stay with my sister in Ireland. We came here for a girls' trip. She's getting married soon. Imagine my surprise when I saw you."

She was rambling on and on and Neal kissed her hard.

When he pulled away, they both had tears in their eyes.

it hit Neal that he was alone anymore.

He had a daughter and Alex knew he was alive, even if he never saw his daughter or Alex again, he was not alone.

"Do you want to meet her?"

He nodded and she smiled.

They got up and jumped into the shower and had breakfast.

* * *

They met her sister in a park in broad daylight. Neal was worried about being spotted but Alex told him not to worry.

Her sister was tall with dark hair but Neal paid no attention to her. He was too busy looking at the little bundle in her arms.

"Can I?"

Alex nodded and she helped him hold his daughter. Neal looked at his daughter and Alex watched as this look of amazement and awe pass on his face.

"She's so beautiful."

The baby looked at him with big eyes.

"Hey Baby. I'm your daddy. Look at you, Rosie."

Alex wrapped around her sister.

"He's an amazing dad, Bells."

"He is. You know I could ask Ryan for a private plane and he could come to Ireland, or we could get your stuff here, find you a good place, keep you three hidden."

"I can't let you guys do that."

"It's what family is for."

"I'll talk to him."

Neal and Alex met with Bells and Ryan for dinner where Ryan offered to move Neal to Ireland or move Alex to Paris.

Neal didn't even hesitate.

"Ireland."

* * *

Neal looked around him. He was going to miss Paris, but it wasn't home.

Home was with Alex and his little Rosie.

He was longer alone and he was never going to be alone.

His hand went his pocket where a black box was. He smiled.

It had been a while since he bought a ring, this was his first jewelry purchase in a long time.

It was time to go home and make an honest or semi-honest woman of Alex Hunter.

Alex was the best at finding things that were lost, and he was the best at being lost.

"Ready, Neal?"

He turned to look at Alex who was holding a six-month-old Rosie.

"Let's go home."

They walked off into the sunset, or at least to where the car that would take them to a private plane was waiting.

"Hey, Alex Thanks, for finding me."

"I will always find you, Neal."

* * *

 **So I love Neal/Alex. They have a history and chemistry.**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


End file.
